Skies of Red
by CompleteCatastrophe
Summary: Stan's life is ruined when Cartman's cousin visits and tragedy follows. Many pairings, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first South Park fic. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Stan P.O.V.

I was miserable, I'll admit that. I had managed to become the most hated person in school, my best friends are ignoring me, and I'm really close to getting thrown off the football team. Wondering how this happened? Here it started as another regular Saturday afternoon, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and I were out behind the school playing football behind the school. We had been there for the last hour or so.

"Dude, look out!" I heard before something hit me on the side of my head. I blacked out for a couple minutes, and woke up to Kyle's face hovering over mine.

"You ok? Cartman decided it would be funny if he threw the ball at your head. Kenny's keeping him occupied." Kyle said worriedly. I smiled to myself, he looked so cute worrying about me. If only he knew the way I felt about him. For a few seconds I was lost thinking about us together, but Kyle's voice brought me back to reality. He was answering his cell phone, I hope he didn't have to go home now.

"Hello? Oh hi Ms. Cartman. You want to talk to Eric? Sure here he is." Kyle said into his phone. I wondered what Eric's mom wanted.

"Mom?" Cartman said, there was a pause before he continued with, "But mmooooooommmmmmm! If she stays with us, it'll ruin my life! I'll just die." He whined. More waiting, only a matter of time before she caves on whatever it is. "Fine, but Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are spending the night." He demanded. "Love you too mom." He flipped the phone shut and tossed it back to Kyle.

"You guys are staying over. You all have to help me kill my cousin. She's moving in with me and my family, so I have to kill her. Her family invested in the stock market and now their as poor as Kenny." Cartman explained.

"What if we don't want too?" I asked, I hate Carman, no way am I going to spend the night with him and his cousin.

"Funny, I don't remember asking you if you wanted too." He said.

"Yeah dude, we're not helping you kill your cousin!" Kyle chimed in.

"Shut up, you fucking Jew." Cartman replied.

"Fatass!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm not fat I'm just big boned!" Cartman argued.

"Whatever." Kyle finished.

"Mphf mmm mhmf phmf." Kenny mumbled giving me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"Gross dude, there's no way Cartman's cousin is hott." Kyle said. Cartman just started walking towards his house. I looked at Kyle and he shrugged his shoulders. I'll admit one thing now, I was happy then, but everything was about to change.

A/N: I know it's short, and not as good as I would like it to be, but I just wanted to start the fic off. So let me know what you think, and I'll consider updating. I've got other stories to update so ttyl!


	2. Greetings and Meetings

A/N: Updating so read and review please! Help spread the Dino love!

Stan sighed heavily. They had all been waiting on Cartman's front porch for half an hour now. Cartman had lost his keys and his mom had gone to the airport to pick up his cousin.

"Dude does your cousin have a name?" I heard Kyle ask. I turned to look at him. His head was leaning against the door frame and he looked miserably tired. I quickly looked away when he caught my stare.

"Yeah her names Gabriella." Cartman said.

"Is she a fatass like you?" Kenny asked grinning. He had thankfully rmoved his hood and his voice was no longer muffled. It was nice hearing his voice every once and again. Anyways, Cartman was now shooting glares at Kenny, who was watching a shiny silver volvo pull up to the house. The engine stopped and the driver door opened. Out stepped Cartman's mom who immeadiatly opened the truck and pulled out a suit case. But then the passenger door opened and out stepped Cartman's cousin, Gabriella. Stan had to admit she was pretty cute if you went for girls. She had red-orange hair with bright pink streak, that was shoulder length. Her bangs were side swept but still managed to hang in her eyes. Her eyes were olive green and almond shaped. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black stockings and bright pink leg warmers. Her shirt was black and white checkered and she was wearing a thin hoodie over top it. Stan watched as she inspected the house, then the people standing in front of it.

"Boys you hadn't needed to wait outside, Gabriella and I can manage the luggage." Mrs. Cartman said. I snorted with laughter at the thought. Cartman gave me a look before answering his mom.

"I lost my keys, we couldn't get in." He recited in his "nice" voice.

"Sweetie the back door was unlocked." I groaned at the news and looked at Kyle to see his reaction. He had none, he was still staring at Gabriella as if he had never seen a human being before. I rolled my eyes in disgust and looked over at Kenny. He was busy trying to get Gabriella to notice him. I shook my head in disbelief and started walking to the back door. Once inside I opened the front door and in walked Gabriella carrying like ten bags. I instantly grabbed a couple to help her, no way was I going to seem like a jerk in front of Kyle. She smiled at me in gratitude.

"So are you Stan, Kyle, or Kenny? My aunt told me they were Eric's best friends." She said to me.

"I'm Stan, the guy with blond hair is Kenny and the other one is Kyle. And technically were not his best friends, we just hang out with him because no one else at our school will." I told her.

"Yeah, hes a bit of an asshole isn't he?" She replied walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I snorted in agreement.

"Bit is an understatement."

She laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her laugh reminded me of Kyle's, slightly high pitched and in a way musical. Shaking that thought from my head I opened the guest room door and dropped her stuff in the middle of the room.

"Well this is the guest room, Cartman's is to the right and your aunt's is across the hall. I'm going back downstairs, have fun unpacking." I said before rushing out the room. She seemed nice enough but there was something I didn't like about her, I just couldn't place my finger on it.

Once downstairs I plopped onto the couch and flipped on the tv. Ugh, soap opera, some girl weeping over her supposed dead husband. Kyle sat neatly on the couch beside me. He glanced at the tv and grabbed the remote from my hand. He pressed the mute button and watched for a few minutes then started speaking in a mousy girly voice. I think he was pretending to be the young girl arguing with her mother.

"But mom, I love him with all of my heart! And I know he loves me back, I can tell by the way he looks into my eyes. The way he holds my hand, the way he kisses me. I'm meant to be with this guy forever and always and I don't care what you or papa says." He squeaked. Shaking from laughter I quickly girlied up my voice to sound like an older woman.

"But honey I saw him in the bathroom and you won't believe what I saw." I said.

"What do you think you saw mother?" Kyle responded mimicking anger.

"I know I saw his or should I say her, lack of manliness!" I shouted.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"He doesn't have anything down there!" I said, close to bursting out in laughter. Kyle opened his mouth to say his next line, but instead loud boisterous laughter came out. I quickly joined in and we didn't even notice when Kenny walked in.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" He asked curiously.

"Kyle pretended to be a girl-"

"Never mind. I don't want to know. So what do you guys think of Gabriella?" Kenny asked a huge smile was starting to cover his face.

"She was hot! I mean seriously, I don't usually go for the rocker, punk, scene type but oh my god, I'd kill for her!" Kyle said. I sighed, sounds like Kyle was really into her, I wonder how long that'll take to blow over. Then the thought hit me what if he never got over it? What if he got up the nerve to ask her out and she said yes? What if they got married and moved in together and had thousand of little Gabriella babies? No! I would never let that happen, I'd rather die.

"What did you think of her Stan?" Kenny's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"She seemed nice enough." I said testily.

"What? Is she not your type or something?" Kenny asked teasingly.

"Kinda. So what do you guys want to do? And wheres Cartman?" I asked hurrily trying to change the subject.

"Carmtans begging his mom to have his cousin leave, and since he usually wins those arguments, how about we go spend some time with the bodacious Gabriella before she has to leave." Said Kenny. Kyle nodded in agreement. I faked a grin and said sure. We walked up the stairs and paused outside her door. Kenny looked at us before lightly knocking on the door. We heard footsteps and then the door opened. Gabriella had changed clothes, she was now wearing blue skinny jeans and a black tank-top with converse and a pink bow in her hair.

"Oh it's you guys, whats up?" She asked.

"Nothin much just wanted to see if you wanted some company." Kenny said. I never noticed how much charm Kenny could have until now. Most of the time he didn't bother, he always complained that the girls in South Park were so slutty he didn't need to be charming, witty, or even flirt. I inspected Kenny and found he looked cool, calm, and casual. Damn him. Kyle was a different story though, he was slightly sweating, his eyes were frantic, and he kept fidgeting. I was offended, he never looked like that around me.

"Sure I'd love some company, that is if you don't mind if I unpack while your in here." She replied smiling. She looked as if she got guys asking to hang out with her all the time, it made me sick. Stupid slut, I thought to myself.

"What was that Stan?" Asked Gabriella. Shoot, god damn it please tell me I didn't just say that out loud.

"Nothing, I had a cough." I responded.

"Okay, well come in." She said, giving me a suspicious look then opening the door wide enough so that we could walk in. I goggled at the interior, it had been a while since the last time I had been in here, but Mrs. Cartman must've renovated since then. The walls were black and white striped, the carpet was black, the window had white curtains, the bed frame was white, with a black comferter, a comfy looking chair was sitting in the corner with a decorative white pillow on it. The room was finished off with a black computer desk with a laptop on it against the wall. It was rather depressing, but it suited her at least.

"Very dark isn't it?" She questioned. I guess it was a rhetorical question because she opened a bag and started pulling out clothes and stuffing them in the drawers built into the bed frame. She pulled out like five pairs of shoes, ranging from converse to vans, from another bag and put them next to the wall. Then she started pulling out photos, books, and even a fluffy bright pink boa.

"Wow, thats just, wow." I said. She smiled at me, walked over to me, and put the scarf around my neck.

"Nice dude you look totally gay." Kyle laughed, I could feel my cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"I think he looks cute." Gabriella said. I quickly took the scarf off, and put it around Kenny's neck. He gave me a weird look before grinning at Gabriella, she quickly grinned back before stealing her scarf back. She took it and wrapped it around the bed post.

"Well we better get back before Cartman notices we're gone." Kenny said, before grabbing Kyle's arm and pulling him out of the room, I quickly followed.

"Bye" Gabriella said, waving her fingers at us. I faked a smile and waved back, then shut the door.

A/N: Still short, but I don't feel like tyoing anymore, and with such a lack of readers/reviewers whose going to care? If you read please review. I don't ask for much, heck for all I care you can just type "reviewed it". Anything is better than nothing.


	3. School

A/N: Lalalala here ya go…

Stan marched out of Gabrielle's room closely followed by Kenny and Kyle. They were discussing whether she had been staring at Kenny or not.

"I'm positive she was, dude, the poor girl couldn't take her eyes off of me." Kenny bragged, walking down the stairs.

"Dude you're wrong, she barely even glanced at you. She was too preoccupied with staring at Stan to even notice you." Kyle retorted.

"What?" Stan asked, finally joining the conversation, he had been concentrating on walking down the stairs.

"Dude she most definitely is interested in you."

"Not, if she was interested in him how come she didn't flirt with him?" Kenny questioned, jumping down the last two steps.

"She didn't flirt with anybody dumbass." Kyle retorted, and he slid down the stair rail and landed impressively beside Kenny.

"Kyle your wrong, she was staring at Kenny the whole time." Stan intervened, standing on the second to last step, and staring at Kyle.

"See I knew it, even Stan agrees," said Kenny. Kyle just rolled his eyes in answer. "Come on the games on lets go watch it." Kenny suggested.

"Who's playing?" Stan questioned, happy that the topic had changed finally. He jogged down the last couple of steps, walked to the couch, and sat down.

"Steelers vs. Redskins." Kenny replied. He and Kyle sat down next to Stan, who had the remote and was flipping through the channels to find the game. He found the channel and they all started concentrating on the game.

Ten minutes later Cartman walked in frowning. "My mom says that dinner will be soon, she's gonna go get fried chicken from KFC."

"Make sure your fatass doesn't eat all the skin off this time." Stan retorted.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned! Shut up you faggot!" Cartman screeched.

"Dude Stan's not a faggot and your ass is fat now shut up." Kyle said, still staring intently at the tv.

"Who's a faggot?" A voice from the stairs asked. All four guys looked up and saw Gabrielle standing there, looking down on them.

"Nobody's a faggot. Well, then again Cartman might be." Kyle replied.

"Oh, okay." She said and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They could hear her talking to Cartman's mom.

"Ugh you guys I hate her so much. She's even going to be going to school with us. This is gonna suck." Cartman moaned.

"I liked her." Kenny stated.

"She seemed alright to me." Kyle said. Stan just gave a noncommittal nod.

"Bullshit, she's brain washed you guys." Cartman replied, "If you guys are gonna act this way then get your asses out of here." Kyle rolled his eyes then got up and walked to the door. Kenny and Stan followed. Gabrielle walked out of the kitchen and saw them at the door.

"You guys leaving?" She asked.

"Yea." Kenny replied.

"That sucks. I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." And she walked over and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She said waving, and with that the three boys walked out the door.

The next day at school…

Stan opened his locker and pulled out his books. Slamming it shut he walked off to his first class.

"Hey Stan." Gabrielle said, walking up beside him. "What class are you going to?"

"English room 69" Stan replied.

"Cool me too! I hate English, I absolutely suck at it." She continued. Stan just grunted.

"Stan do you have a problem with me or something?" She asked. Stan looked at her. She was watching him carefully with a contemplating look on her face.

"I don't have a problem with you, why would you think that?" Stan questioned. They had reached their English class. He opened the door and motioned for her to go through it. She smiled slightly and walked in. He went to walk in after her but somebody went and stood in front of him preventing him from moving.

"Who was that? What were you doing with her? I thought you needed a break from girls? It was too much stress or something." Demanded Wendy. Stan groaned inwardly.

"Hi Wendy. That's Gabrielle, Cartman's cousin. And she's just a friend nothing more." Stan recited, staring up at the ceiling. At that precise moment Gabrielle walked out and stood beside him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"What are you talking about? How can you just deny our love like that? We're dating and you just need to deal with it, who cares what other people think." She turned to smile at Wendy. "We're going on three months this Sunday."

"THREE MONTHS!!! You started going out with this whore while we we're still dating? What the fuck Stan?" Wendy screamed. Then out of nowhere she slapped him and walked away, sobbing.

"Shit that hurt. Why'd you go and do that?" Stan asked, rubbing the spot where she had slapped him.

"Oh don't bother. We both know you have wet dreams about me." She winked at him and strutted back into the classroom.

Stan rolled his eyes and followed her.


End file.
